Miles From Where We Are
by supremeloser
Summary: Never ever do you want the one person in your life who means everything to you, who you are nothing without. Convince them to stay, make the, want to stay by your side. One-shot.Possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**Miles from where we are**

**Hello readers, I have been listening to this song like crazy so here I am doing a semi-good song-fic I suppose. I truly never thought I would do one but I am in love with this song so here we go.**

**The song I used was the song: **_**Set fire to the third bar by Snow Patrol**_**, I didn't even use all of the song just the first verse. **

_**I do **__**not**__** own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**J-POV**

"California, why would you possibly want to go to California when your home is here in Texas …..?With me," I whispered the last words letting my hands cover my face as my eyes close and my head drops and I sit down on my bed elbows on knees.

"You aren't listening me I need to leave I just need out of here to see something other than Austin, Texas," she spoke wrapping her smaller hands around my wrists trying to pull my hands away.

I didn't budge.

"Jasper," she begs in a broken whisper like she was 'bout to cry.

"Ju-just don't," I say pulling my hands down quick and hard so my wrists are pulled quick and harshly from her hands.

"Jas-Jasper, don't, don't do this, please you have to understand," she says looking down at her hands dejectedly.

"DON'T DO WHAT!" I yell standing up overlooking her small body with mine.  
>"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE WHAT I DO OR WHERE I END UP WHEN YOU JUST WANT TO GO 'CROSS COUNTRY TO CALIFORNIA!... Leave me behind was that your plan all along? Hmmm make poor Jasper fall 'n loves then break him, break him so you can go live your dream, it was wasn't it…..? ANSWER ME, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO!," I thundered out all while she sat there her body shaking with sobs she still hasn't answered me, but was curled up with her head on her knees.<p>

"I think you need to go, I-I don't want to talk to you anymore," I said going across the room to look out my window.

Not even thirty seconds later I heard her run out of my room and to the stairs down them out to her car and she leaves my property.

She wanted to leave me and go to Santa Barbra, California, and she was really leaving.

Why, why did she have to leave me?

My eyes became wet and I punched the wall beside the window as I screamed and cried.

"WHY…_punch…_WHY HER, I…._punch…._LOVE….HER!…_punch_…"My hand is aching now and a bloody mess.

I walk across the hall to my bath room clean my hand.

Go back into my room, I grab a red pen a ruler and my map I draw a line from Austin, Texas to Santa Barbra, California.

_**I find the map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<br>The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<br>I touch the place where I'd find your face  
>My fingers in creases of distant dark places<strong>_

God, that was such a far place away, over so many states, river, farms, big dangerous cities, abandoned cities, rivers, all the places she could get hurt and she doesn't care. Just Leave.

I place my left pinky finger on Santa Barbara dot and imagine her there, all alone where she is without me.

Texas is only three and a quarter thumb length from Texas, I can only see the thumb lengths and not countless of miles that she will be away from me. Measuring it out isn't helping me.

It's been a week since I last saw her here. A whole five days and each day makes me more and more angry and upset about the fact that she is leaving me.

During the whole week I did nothing but think and play on my guitar.  
>She was my whole world and she wanted to leave me why?<p>

I need to see her to convince her to stay with me and tell her that she is my whole life.

Quickly getting up and sliding boots on and grabbing a jacket I walked to her home.

I get to her house and look at it, and truthfully it looked abandoned, all lights off. Her car was in the driveway and she planned on driving there so yeah.

Walked up to the door and knocked…three clear hard knocks on the front door. It took her about five seconds to answer it and she opened it up a crack looking down and she spoke to whomever she thought it was.

She spoke brokenly.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered still looking down.

"Bell-Bella," stuttered and took one step closer.

She looked at me gasped and started to shut the door closed but before it was latched I slapped my hand against the door with all my strength, and pushed a bit so I knew she would hear me.

"Bella, Bella baby I'm am so sorry I don't know what made me…I can't explain how or why…it's just…God this isn't suppose to be hard…I-" I paused to take a deep breath.

"Bella, I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart in which you own. I can't tell you enough times how truly and deeply I care for you, if you left me I think I would just die on the spot I can't live without you baby you are so special to me darling, and for the other night I so, so, so regret what I said I know that wasn't your plan it was stupid of me to say, and don't think I never want to talk to you again because If you were the only person I could talk to I would be fin with that, and I know it wasn't true I was just being a dumb boy, but it's because of you Bella, you make me a dumb boy because I love you so much and I'm so entirely crazy about you. Bella there is only you in my world and without you there wouldn't be me…I love you." I finished my ranting apology, and heard nothing so I pushed on the door, it gave easily.

Bella, my Bella was there she was curled up with a jacket I had previously left here, she had the jacket balled up and her face was planted firmly in it, with her entire body shaking.

"Ohh Bella, don't cry please don't fucking cry I'm so sorry, please baby," I said sitting beside her and bringing her to me once she was firmly wrapped in my arms. I rocked her firmly and gently till her sobs stopped.

"I'm so sorry Bella I just over reacted to losing you baby girl, I never want to be without you," I whispered in her ear as I passed it on the way to drop my forehead in the crook of her neck, and gently press a soft kiss there before squeezing her body close to mine again, and closing my eyes.

Bella was still sobbing quietly and we were still on the floor. I picked us up and my forgotten jacket on the floor, when she moved closer to me earlier. I picked that up and set it on the first bar of the smallish coat rack she had.

Bella looked a mess, hair braided loosely multiple of strands sticking out in every direction, a teal sweater was on her, fallin' off her shoulders, no bra straps were revealed. A small pair of red cotton shorts was on her showing off leg.

I seated us on the far side of her big comfortable brown couch. Bella was on my lap now, just sitting not cryin' or sobbin'. The skin around her eyes was splotchy and, her head was rested against my left shoulder. In her eyes it seemed as if there was a longing peace she can't get to exit her body to make everything better. Similar to her situation I had not felt any peace so far either; it was the constant reminder of her leaving me behind, a war in my head of the sorrow and anger I was bound to feel when she was truly gone from my life.

The sound of a child's laughter, and a loud barkin' broke my concentration. I looked down at Bella's head and kissed the crown of it. I took a deep breath and placed my head on top of hers.

Bella took a deep breath through her nose, shifted from my lap to right by my side, tucked under my left arm, now wrapped around her shoulders holding her body to me. Loving her warmth she radiated.

"Jas-per, what you said last week made me hurt so bad in a way you've always promised not to hurt me. My thoughts are so scrambled because you think that this was some sort of scam to break your heart I can-" I cut her off

"Yeah Bella I'm so sorry ab—"

"Let me finish speaking!" she exclaimed, standin' suddenly in front of me. She yelled at me

"Yo-you JUST THOUGHT ABOUT YOURSELF AST WEEK NOT THINKING ABOUT ME AND WHAT I REALLY WANTED! YOU BASTARD, I CRIED OVER THAT CONVERSATION FOR TOO LONG WHAT THE HELL! I NEVER, NEVER EVER PLANNED TO BREAK YOUR HEART OR EVEN FOOL YOU, AND YET I JUST WANTED SOMETHING FOR MYSELF AND YOU MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT IT! IT'S WHAT I WANTED, SOMETHING I NEED AND YET YOU COME HERE CLAIMING YOU'RE SORRY AN-and thought everything was gonna be better I was going to forgive you and not move." She yelled and then spoke to me so calmly and voided of expression.

She sat down on the opposite

My head dropped down to my chest and I cried, I was crying for the girl the love of my life who possibly wants nothing to do with me anymore.

I collected my thought for a few minutes begging these tears to stop. When they were under control I stood up immediately and went to put my coat back on. With one last pleading look in her direction she was staring at me silent alligator tears streaming down her face.

"I'll just leave then; maybe we'll see each other sometime." Were my parting words, the last I might ever speak to her?

I had one foot out the door before she spoke out to me.

"Don- don't go… please don't fucking leave Jas." She said now right behind me, and she reached out to wrap her hand around one of mine, the one on the door handle.

I couldn't think, she was super pissed at me and yet she wanted me around, maybe she still does love me, maybe she won't leave, I just need to make this right. Yet still the voice in the back of my head was whispering to me that she is still gonna leave me. I need to convince her to stay.

I slowly turned around; faced Bella putting both my hands onto her shoulders bending slightly to look her dead in the eyes.

"Are you going to leave me next week?" my voice sounded so weird I couldn't identify it, it was so cold and off distance, it almost scared me, and it definitely scared Bella they way she stopped breathing and blinking and her eyes widened. Her head immediately tilted down and her small hands wrung together.

"Jasper, I already explained to you why I needed to leave." She said almost exasperated, in an angry whisper.

Fuck, she was still gonna leave, she was still fuckin' thinkin' bout leaving me hear all alone in Texas.

I improvised quickly without much thought, I kissed her. Hard, I bent down and kissed her our faces together out teeth almost clinking, and I just kissed the shit outta her, my tongue quickly became dominant when I entered her mouth, her not even putting up much of a fight, but she did moan like crazy lifting her arms and sinking her hands into my hair right at the nape of my neck. Removing my mouth from hers I took a breather kissing down the side of her neck with big wet sloppy kisses and sucking, repeating this process up and down all while she scratched her nail on my scalp gripping firmly.

I met Bella's lips again with just as much vigor as before, and I let my hands move down from her face, down the path of her front slightly grip her just under her boobs, and I moved us inside the house more, letting the door close behind us. Still kissing Bella I kept my roaming hands going down until they reached just below her beautiful ass and I squeezed right there, she was only wearing a pair of shorts not that long. I gripped her there and brought her up, slowly dragging her up letting her feel all of me ever my rock hard erection.

Bella moaned like crazy mewling throwing her head back onto the wall by the front door where I had her pinned against.

"Ahhh, just fuck me already Jasper I-I can't take it, uhh," she moaned out her head still thrown back while I trailed sloppy wet kissed down her neck into the scoop of her shirt almost to her cleavage.

"Ohh baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't ever want to go," I whispered into her ear before, thrusting my cock onto her barely covered core pinning her with my waist to practically rip her shirt over her head in a haste to get more of her skin showing, more for me too kiss. I immediately attached my lips to the inner side of her right boob, sucking and pulling, sucking and pulling, switching pace, and switching boobs showing equal attention. All while I did this Bella was panting, ands squeezing the tops of my shoulder where her hands have fallen to.

"Jasper, please….please..., uuhhhh," she kept panting out during my sucking.

I looked up and was met with her, dark hooded eyes trained on my face.

"Please what darlin' you want what?" I asked slowly thrusting my denim covered cock onto her core again and again in a very slow pace, making her pant even louder.

"Please, "she whispers leaving an empty plea open for no specific answer. So I started to undress us, me undoing her bra, throwing that behind me, getting to my knees I kissed opened mouth kisses across the space just above her pants slowly bunching them in my hands and pulling them down as I trailed kisses more sexy kisses down her thighs right to the middle of them before going back up, letting out pants of hot breath ghost her creamy nude legs.

"Undress too, she ordered me pulling slightly on the shoulder of my jacket. I smirked up at her standing to my full height looking down to stare into her dilated pupils, I still unzipped my jacket, puling that off and pulling my shirt over my head. Bella's eyes followed my every movement trailing over the expanse of my chest reaching out to trail a hand from my color bone over and down to the tops of my jeans. I reached down, and undid those too, kicking my boots off to the side, letting my pant drop to my ankles and kicking those somewhere behind me.

Being unusually rough with Bella brought us both down to our knees quickly, laying her down onto her back on the floor, her lying completely on her back and me on her left side semi sitting up. My left hand sunk into her hair and my right hand went right to Bella's sweet soaking wet pussy, immediately I started to swirl, and curl my fingers playing with the oncoming juices that kept flowing out with each dip my fingers made in. Slowly, ever so slowly starting at the bottom of her pussy I aligned all of my fingers next to one another and dragged them all up right to her clit where I swirled and pulled, and tugged and played.

"Jasper…Ohh God, yes… yes, Ohh Jasper yes, uuhhhh right there uhh yes!" Bella moaned arching her back, widening her legs, and both of her hand moved down towards her nipples, she started tuggin' the now slightly red filled with little red teeth mark covering the inner side of each boob.

Continuing with my fingering I could feel Bell tighten around my fingers, wanting to bring her right to that edge of bliss I added one last finger making that now four, and she loved it.

"Yes Ohh God Yes Jasper I'm almost there harder, uuhhhh yes," she started thrusting herself more onto my fingers buried already into this tight wetness, and she seemed to pull tighter on her nipples stretching them more deliciously. I pulled my finger from Bella, her eyes flew open, she moaned out loudly "NO" stilling herself silently pleading me to  
>continue. "<p>

Quickly moving I was hovered above Bella, both of her arms now above her head, with her wrists in my solid grip.

"Wrap your fucking legs around me Bella, I'm not playing around, I'm going to fuck you so hard you're gonna be so ruined." I growled out, she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, and I sheathed my hard cock into her dripping wet tight heat, I didn't waste any time and I pounded into her relentlessly giving her no time to adjust to my size I had already pulled almost all the way out and was sunk in just as quickly again, repeating this process had Bella screaming out for me to fuck her harder, harder and that she wanted more of me, she was in a total frenzy arched back, head moving from side to side with her wide eyes squeezed shut, her legs wrapped as tight as they could be around my waist, breathing so hard she was panting incoherent words, along with coarse screams, sweat running from her hair line down everywhere, she was completely at my mercy and I couldn't get enough of her.

Pounding harder and harder both of us were so close to the edge of Cumming so I put my all into it.

"Bella, you will cum, so hard, so fucking hard, I love pounding into your wet tight pussy Bella, do you? I know I do, see what you'll be missing how would you ever want to leave me and this." I questioned her not expecting a reply.

Quickly feeling a fire sensation in my lower stomach, I relentlessly slammed into her tight core harder and harder until both of us were mixing moans and screams crying out one another names, over and over. I finally stilled my movements my body relaxing letting her hands go free and they didn't even move bun the slight movement of falling to the floor. My body dropped down and I was half on a and half off of Bella who was completely still, my head rested on her left shoulder, and sweat rolled off my forehead onto her.

We stayed still just trying to even out our breathing, and I didn't make a move until I heard Bella's breathing even out, so when I looked up she was a sleep, all sweaty looking thoroughly fucked in all ways with crazy hair.

Quietly groaning I stood up stretching my body out; I bent down and picked Bella up. Moving through the living room to her bedroom, I settled us under the crisp white sheets, she always kept on her bed.

Bella was on her stomach, laying peacefully a sleep. I went to the bathroom first, and came back to the room. Climbing in beside her I was half on and half off her again to her right side with my left arm wrapped around her holding her to me hoping she'll never leave.

"Please don't ever leave me baby I always need you here in my life, I'm no one without you. I love you." I whispered to her almost silently, kissing the back of her neck, closing my eyes and finally falling asleep since last week when I thought she was gonna leave me.

**So did you like it? Yeah it was just this thing I needed to write when I was listening this that song. Again I know I didn't use all of the lyrics to the song but they just weren't needed. **

**Here is the song link:** **.com/watch?v=ANWRhyp-RcM**

**Tell me what you think. **

**-Zuri.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, here is the second and final chapter of Miles from Where We Are.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

J-Pov

The shower was running that much was clear when I woke up. I cracked my eyes open a bit, relieved that I was still in Bella's bed and it wasn't a good fuckin' dream.

The water was still running, and I now needed to pee.

Dragging my tired ass outta bed was hard to do but it felt so great, sitting at the edge of the bed I raised my arms above my head to stretch and letting out a huge yawn at the same time. Rubbing out my eyes, I finally stood, stretched more and walked into the bathroom straight to the toilet, I relieved myself.

After flushing Bella, got out of the shower and when she wrapped the towel around her body then looked up, I was leaning against the counter staring at her.

"_Oh_," she said looking up.

_Oh, _was echoed in my mind and it wasn't sounding too good.

"What?" I questioned her.

"Nothing, I just thought you were still asleep, that's all," she said in a weird voice, looking at her feet then moving next to me, to grab her toothbrush and run the water.

"Nothing you sure, hmmmm?" I asked her, when she still didn't answer me. I knew I had my answer.

With a sarcastic voice I made her turn towards me.

"You're still fuckin' moving to California aren't you?" My eyes looked into hers and as soon as her eyes dropped she confirmed it.

"What the fuck ever," I said roughly dropping my hands away from her and moving past her out the bath room to the dresses knowing I had a change of clothes somewhere. Finding a plaid shirt and some jeans I quickly slipped them in and was out of the room collecting my other clothes from last night. Bella was right behind me.

"Wait, please wait Jasper, I-I'm sorry, please I just need this, I can-"she rambled on standing right in from of the door.  
>"No Bella, I tried to get you to stay but no you still want to leave and who the fuck am I to try and stop?" I said grabbing the door handle, but Bella was still pressed against it preventing me from leaving, it was ironic.<p>

"Move over Bella, I'm done were done, you just go ahead and pack your bags, just move?" I exclaimed to her, she widened her eyes but still moved out of my way.

Letting the door slam behind me, I stood for a moment took a deep breath, and started to walk off.

I walked and thought, thinking it over, she was breaking my heart.

Passing through the park on my way home, almost relaxed me from breaking down. Many families were out, it was sorta nice out, clear blue skies, slight breeze but nothing I cared for here on this lonely park bench, watching everyone love someone when I can't it made me so angry on the inside.

Something was in my back pocket, it was uncomfortable to sit on and I took it out. I reached back and pulled out a Bic lighter and a ten dollar bill. Now wanting a cigarette I started walking again, until I was near the gas station.

Walking out with a new packet of Marlboro blends, one already hangin' from my lips and the packet in my shirt pocket next to the lighter, I lit it up, and let the smoke relax me.

I rounded the corner to my cabin house, and walked up, using the key I left under the mat I was home. Felt empty, but it was home. I stubbed out the cigg on the bottom of my boot before it was flicked into the bushes.

Moving toward the liquor cabinet in the kitchen I wrenched it open, taking out a new bottle of Jack Daniels pouring some into the glass and took the bottle to me. Going to sit down in the den of the house doing nothing, but smoking and drinking, refilling the cup or sometimes not even thinking of it I drank straight from the bottle, letting it all consume me.

I knew I had passed out sometime around one A.M because that was the time on the clock I had gotten up to take a piss.

It was early in the morning, barely any sunlight coming through the windows. Bringing my head slowly up and looked over to my clock and was met with the early time of five fifty-three in the morning.

I had a raging headache; the whiskey bottle next to me was in between my thighs picking it up it had about one quarter left. Groaning my got up shuffled to the bathroom, stripped and was in the shower just standing there, letting the hot water just run down my back.

Getting out I wrapped the towel around my waist, went across the hall to my bed room slipped in some black boxers, I sat on the edge of my bed, letting my head fall to my hands, and the water fell from my eyes.

Torture is what it was going to be when I knew she was finally no longer in my life.

Sickness is what I was going to feel when I no longer had the love of my life around to love anymore.

Depresses is what I'm going to feel after I kept drowning my pity in whisky.

Migraines are what I'm bound to get when I try to keep so many beautiful and happy memories with her from resurfacing in my mind.

Hate is what is going to pass through me each time I pass a beautiful couple caught in their own world looking so happy in each other's arms loving one another knowing I would never have that anymore.

Pity is something I'll feel for myself knowing the one who helped me out from a deep dark place, loved me and took care of me was no longer going to be in my life, no longer being my rock.

Loss is now what I deal with when my only companion, my only love is no longer here by my side living life with me.

I'm a love sick fool, who can't get enough of his beautiful girl, and all it seems she wants to do is leave me behind and continue on with her life.  
>Maybe I held her back. Possibly she wanted a bigger life then a Texan man who was a construction worker, and owned a bar. She didn't want to listen to me just sit and strum my guitar for endless hours at a time. She didn't want a plain life.<p>

Maybe I wasn't enough for her.

But she will always be enough for me.

She was my whole life.

I love her.

I let my body fall back against the bed, scrubbing my face, the tears not stopping. I succumbed to sleep.

_Time skip of about four and a half months, it is now just about May, still Jasper's point of view._

Pulling up to my cabin house in my old pick up from another dreary day working, it was hot as fuck in Texas and being a construction worker wasn't helpin' out much either out in the dry heat.

Gettin' outta the truck I unbuttoned my plaid shirt off thrownin' it on the counter of the kitchen, and grabbin' myself a beer out of the fridge.

I was still sweating like crazy so I took a dish towel off the rack and wiped my forehead and the back of my neck.

I went to the den and sat on the couch for a few minutes, before there was a knock at the door. I didn't even hear a car pull up.

I went to answer the door pulling it open I met the brown eyes of my only love, I surely stopped breathing, my heart pumped in over drive, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

_She was back_, was all that passed through my head that moment.

"Bel…Bella? How, what? What are you doing here? Come in, come in please," I said opening the door wider for her to pass by me.

She walked in sheepishly looking at her feet with pink cheeks and her hands twisting nervously in front of her.

Bella was just as beautiful as I remembered her before, wearing a pretty dress with little pink flowers and green leaves all over it, she wore blue flats along with it, she never wore matching colors but she always looked so beautiful.

I could smell the scent she brought in with her, it always made me think of the spring time or like fruit I guess.  
>Her hair was braided and over her shoulder, letting me get a view of the small gold flower earrings she wore. Her bag was over her shoulder, and she was now looking at me.<p>

"How have you been?" that was a simple question to start out with.

"Fine Jasper it's been alright, how about you?" she said giving me a glance over, and looking towards her shoes again.

"It's been fine, I guess," I told her lying not wanting to tell her the numerous night I have stayed up drinking and wallowing in misery.

"Good, good I just- I need- no…umm I guess- well…" she was stuttering and struggling to get her words out.

"Do you want some water?" I offered to her.

"Yeah, thanks," she said when i gave her some cool water from the tap. She took five small sips.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Well…umm geeze it isn't easy to say…well Jasper I-I'm…uhh, pregnant." She says quietly looking straight at me.

Time stops, I feel my heart skip a beat and I can't move literally frozen in my spot staring straight at Bella. Pregnant, a little baby, her only her, is it mine, of cour- maybe not, possibly?

Bella's eyes fill with tears and she starts to ramble, speaking so fast that it's a little hard to understand her plus all the tiny hand motions she's making, and sometimes wiping the tears away but they just kept falling one after the other.

"I-I know it's really bad Jasper but I know it's yours because I haven't been with anyone at all in California, no one I swear, and I just started to get sick a c-couple months back so I went to the d-doctor and she told me I was pregnant, just about four and half months along and that fits perfectly, with the t-time when you came over, a-and…I knew…you…you…uuhhhh…I-I'm so-so…sorry…I ju-just…." She was fully sobbing now, one hand trying to wipe the tears away and one dell to her stomach cupping the small bump there. I could actually see it.

"Ohh Bella, shhh…shhh it's okay…stop crying…please, everything is gonna be okay… I promise please don't make yourself sick…please baby…shhh." I said wrapping my arms around her gently squeezing her, soothingly rubbing her back, I need her to stop crying, she was going to make herself throw up, it's happened before.

"Ohh Jasper I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, we were just so caught up that it didn't matter at the time…I'm sorry." She choked out with a scratchy voice.

We were still in the kitchen, slowly rocking side to side in soft gentle motions.

"Bella please, please don't apologize, it's my fault, well, I-I mean it's not a fault or a mistake, it brought you back to me?" I hoped she was staying here with me; let me take care of you and the baby I silently pleaded.

"Ohh, Jasper you still want me even though I left you? You'd still want me now that I'm pregnant and alone? You still love me?" she asked that last one in whisper.

"Bella maybe you're not getting me, I would love you if you left and came back twenty years from now. I will still want you thirty years from now if you had our gown up child. Baby let me tell you how much you mean to me, you are never alone cause I am always gonna have your back no matter what, ok? You mean the world to me and you not in my world devastate me, I can't bear the thought of you ever gone from my life. So yes I do love you, you're the only one for me baby, I love, love, love, love you and only you ok so, so much it hurts. It hurt when you left and yet I feel so great right now holding you in my arms telling you what you mean to me. I love you still and I'll love you forever." I spoke to her, ending it with a sweet small kiss to her plump pink lips. She kissed me back for a moment then reciprocated.

"Jasper, Jasper I still love you it was selfish of me to leave you behind, I love you soo much too you're my entire world and leaving you was so bad and I am promising you again right here and now to never to ever leave you again." She said, and I kissed her again.

I dropped to my knees after kissing her and cupped her small forming bump in between my hands, and I gave my child love.

"Dear lil' baby in there I just want you to know that everything is going to be okay, you're going to come out all cute and soft and me and your mama are gonna love you lots, please stay healthy all the time I want to see you in four months Ok? I love you." I quietly said to her then gave Bella's stomach a couple of kisses.

"Ohh Jasper that was so sweet, everything good now?" she asks me.

"Everything is going to be just fine Bella, perfectly fine," I cease her worries with my hands on her back again rubbing and I filler her with my love and sweet kisses.

Two years later.

J-Pov

I pull up to our cabin house; everyone is on the front porch.

Little pounding foot steps are heard as turn the truck off.

"Lucy Stop running and be careful!" I heard Bella shout to our five year old daughter who ran from the porch to meet me as soon as I opened the door.

"Daddy! I missed you lots," she shouts and giggles as I swoop her up in my arms, we twirl once around together before she is set down. Lucy was wearing a colorful little dress, with her bunny in her arms, with little blue sandals. She was always so cute.

Bugs, our eight month old pug is jumping up and down around us both doing circles from excitement, he barks and barks along with Lucy screaming and laughin' she starts to run back to the porch and he is quick to follow after her.

I made it to the porch not long after her; she was sitting beside Bella's chair on the floor pettin' Bugs who was on his back tongue out floppin' everywhere.

"Hello gorgeous," I said to Bella, giving a kiss to the lips.

"Hey, Jas, "she said reciprocating the kiss.

"Hello Johnny boy," said taking our six month old out of Bella's arms while she picks up his twin Abby from her little car seat on the table.

"What is he wearin' Bella? He's a boy not a duck? I questioned her looking at his ridiculous outfit he had on which been a little duck thing and some tiny little boots.

"He was being fussy after his bath, so I put some shoes on him and he like his towel blanket so that's what he's gonna wear." She stated with a little shrug and a little laugh.

Johnny to be true was adorable with his little smile and big blue eyes.

"Switch with me? I gotta hold my lil' baby," I said to Bella and she gave me Abby while she took Johnny who started acting fussy again so she set him down in his green car seat, and gave him his pacifier. He calmed immediately.

"Hello Abby baby," I said to her giving her tiny little kisses everywhere on her sweet little face. She always smelled so clean and fresh. Abby was wearing a pink little jumper with white hearts all over it. It was one of those super soft ones too.

After a few minutes of cuddling I set Abby down in her car seat buckled her up and pulled up a chair next to Bella's, setting my arm on the back of her chair. I leaned over to Bella and gave her another kiss.

"Everything okay?" I asked her giving her a once over. She was wearin' a flower dress again with some yellow little shoes, her make-up was done and she was beautiful, with her hair all twisted and yellow flower earrings in. I was glad I asked her to marry me a year ago, and I'm glad yes said yes. She was so beautiful.

"Everything is great, perfect" she said leaning in to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it truly is." I said to her leaning my head on top of hers.

Lucy came over and climbed into my lap.

"I love you Bella," I whispered into her ear kissing her temple.

"I love you too Jasper," She said squeezing my arm draped around her shoulder.

My family had grown and we were married.

I had Bella, she was here in my arms, and gave me three beautiful children.

We sat on the porch just all content with life and everything. Both of the twins were asleep and Abby was leaning in my lap to pet Bugs.

I had everything I ever wanted with me now.

**End.**

**What are your thoughts? Did you like it? **

**I hope you did. **

**Review.**

**All outfits and picture are under the title name on my home FanFic page.**

**-Zuri.**


End file.
